the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Abyss
"This war, between the Suits & Symbiotes is meaningless, why should we fight eachother when there is no reason to, the world is a cruel place, and because of that we have retreated from the surface, to a place where they cannot chase us. Here at the depths of the oceans we shall build our new haven, our new home, and woe those who try to take it." - King & Havoc Sonata of the Abyss, 20XX Ideals "People united, will never be divided!" -Motto of the people of Abyss The purpose of the Abyss is to create a place to those who wish to escape the corruption & sodomy above,for both Suit bearers & Symbiotes. Abyss works as an actual government with the idea to create a new underwater society where the dilligent keep the gains, the society works as an Anarcho-communism with Merito- Technocratic rule, where all the unnecessary bureaucracy is removed, & the power is with the people. While similar, the Abyss works more like a society than a family, but still holds few same ideals like 'Outer Heaven', as well as 'Vox Populi'. Background Origins The idea was born between two brothers, the older 'King' in a Suit, and the younger 'Havoc' carrying a Symbiote, neither wishing to fight eachother, but both being hunted by eachothers kin. They fought side by side against anyone that attacked them from Suits to Symbiotes, and from Factions to Goverments, by time they came to be known far & wide, gaining followers that neither wished to fight amongst eachother, after few years they grew big enough to create a new faction, where both sides could grow stronger. Thus the Abyss was born. History Abyss was born year after the initial drop, while not as strong & large as most factions, they had concentrated most of their resources into to the world undersea, with few anonymous funders & companies, the building of their sanctuary was well underway, with it's completion 2,3 years after, they had secured themselves a base of operations & a new home, away from the corruption above, after the Dark City had been reinforced, it was opened to business, a taxfree trade center open to all. These days Abyss is concentrating their resources into learning the secrets of the Fae's technology, to strenghten their ground against other factions & governments, while upon many times, they have depended on the services of Outer Haven, they are hoping to be able to overcome at least most dangers by themselves. Leadership Master The Abyss is ruled by a Master, that is selected by the Council & by vote of the people, the Master possesses all the necessary authority & power, so Instant decisions can be made, If one of the Master does not follow the rules & regulations set by, the Council has the power to remove him & put on a vote for a new one. The Council Is an oligarchy of 20 of the most skilled & technical experts of their field, they keep the actual power in the society, they judge the possible candidates for the leadership of the Abyss, handle the votes & other actions that have an effect to the people as a whole. Relations to other Factions Abyss holds no hostility to most factions, as they depend on other factions for Income. Safety net - Friendly Thunderbird Mail Service - Friendly The Vox Populi - Friendly The Fae - Neutral The Pack - Neutral/Hostile The Governments - Hostile The Crusaders - Neutral Outer Haven - Friendly The Hunters - Hostile The Symbiotes - Neutral Empyrean Knights - Allied The Dark City The massive fortress complex that acts as the HQ and home ofs the Abyss, most of the city is protected by heavy metal plating, designed to endure the heavy pressure, large portions are uncovered and lead into a series of underground caves, using the technology salvaged from the suits & even few rare parts that fell from the Fae's mothership "Gilded Matriarch". The city is full of factories, facilities, workshops, markets & other enterprises, everyday hundreds of suits visit there for repairs, shopping & upgrading their suits, weapons, armors can be found and bought here & with the aid of the Deep Sea Taxi, nearly everything is obtainable. The exact location of the city is kept in secret, but is more or less confirmed that it is located in the brink of the abyssal Zone somewhere in the Pacific ocean. Grand Market In the heart of the city lies a massive dome, under it expands the Grand Market, with multiple walkways criscrossing eachother, connecting the different levels of the market, the market itself is separated into 5 districts, around the market spans the wall of hotels, nightclubs, bars, restaurants & other enterprises surrounding it. The 5 districts are: Black Street District - Governing all of the weapons, munitions, explosives & military vehicles trafficking White Street District - Governing all medicinal & drug trafficking Blue-Lights District - Governing all art, architecture, media & electronic trading Red-Lights District - Governing all sex trade, brothels & 'adult clubs' Yellow-Lights District - Governing all groceries & other consumables trafficking In here all your dreams can come true, and everything can be obtained, only human, Fae, Symbiote-trafficking is illegal & considered to be monstrous practice, other than that everything else can be found here, goods from all over the world, from weapons to medicine, art, food, drinks, drugs... Nearly everything considered illegal by other countries can be found, bought & enjoyed here, any currency can be changed to Abyss Dollars that act as the main currency, though American dollars & Euro's are accepted by most traders, anyone is free to come & go as they please, for the Dark City is a safezone for all, any who start a fight will be removed. Here all are welcome, suit users, symbiotes, fae, as well as common people from the surface. Deep Sea Taxi The main transportation for most people to get into the Dark City, the taxis are large, endurable submarines that travel with the maximum speed of 42 knots (approximately 82 km/h), they carry both people & small cargo from surface to Dark City and vice versa, each capable of carrying 100 passengers & 1 ton of cargo. While they are faster and capable of outrunning most marine vehicles, they still posses thick armor plating & powerful armaments to protect themself, while also carrying a few suit users (mainly Typhoon class) onboard. Military Strenght While not the largest or the strongest of the factions, the Abyss has hoarded massive amounts of military grade weaponry, most of them used for defending the city, combined with the Fae technology has provided the city with automated sentries, using variety of underwater missiles & torpedos, crude but effective gauss weaponry & a swarm of Ray-like drones. The Abyss is also buying all posible tech related to the suits in order to better their own & developing more. The Military network is kept in the heart of the city and governed by the 'Sisters', two A.I's seperated from their original suits and integrated into the network: 'Isis' - A combat designed A.I commanding most of the offensive capabilities, original companion of James Wolfe, a heavy suit user & one of the first to join the Abyss 'Suzaku' - An Engineer A.I commanding most of the defensive capabilities, original companion of Thorn, a Medium suit user & one of the first to join the Abyss It is rumored that the Abyss possesses nuclear weapons gained by the weapons trafficking present at the Grand Market, though they have denied the claims. Military Forces The Suits & other assets are divided into several groups, each tasked with different purpose in defending the city & attacking enemies: Lurkers - Most of them are mesh-suit operators with stealth capabilities, quick & agile scouts scouring the perimiter, most of them are lightly armed, Silencers - Like Lurkers but more heavily armed, designed for quick assassination style attacks, closing in under invisibility and striking in the back. Typhoons - From light to medium suits with variety of weapons from melee to ranged & explosive, they act as the basic troops and are numerous. Titans - All the Heavy class suits, armed to the teeth with missiles & gauss guns, acting as the crude strenght of the forces, some strong enough to crush light-suits with their bare hands. Hives - Light-Medium suits maily equipped with drones, working as support units they keep to the back lines. Seekers - Light suits used for support & command, possessing advanced underwater detectors & sensors, they can detect every non-infiltrator class stealth fields, passing this information to other combat units, also acting as field medics/repairmen. Mantas - Ray-shaped, dummy A.I controlled underwater drones, guarding the perimiters, they are weak alone so they attack in packs of 5-15. Stingrays - Larger version of the basic drones, reaching over 2 meters, nearly thrice the size of the Mantas, they act as command units that support the Swarms, and are more heavily armed & armored. Shredders - An all-Symbiote group depending from their build, they assist other groups making use of their senses & biological capabilities. Technology Mantas The most widely known tecnological achievement of the Abyss, is the dummy A.I controlled, deep sea drones, that act as a perimeter guard, light assault unit, quick scout & many other purposes, around the Dark City. Developed by the current Master, King Sonata, the people of Abyss are widely depending on then for menial tasks, as well as combat assist, while they are not heavily armed, being designed for speedy movement, they posses enough firepower, in the form of small torpedos, mines & short range laser cutters, one alone can cause serious damage to most small size boats & submarines, and are too quick to hit by conventional weapons. They also have short robot arms folded in their cephalic fins, that are used in engineering & repair operations around the underwater complexes. Due to their relatively small size & easy manufacturing, their numders grow daily, already in tens of thousands, they can easily be seen moving in large swarms around the city. Typhoon Mark III Suit The standardised military suits, designed specifically for under/deep sea combat, quick, light & potentially armed, using group tactics & superior deep sea maneuverability, alongside Hives they creaty a deadly combination of speed & force, posing a threat even to heavy combat suits. They differ from normal suits, with added fins to stabilizing their movement through water, and receive sonar echoes much better, they posses upgraded navigation aid & enhanced vision, making them more receptive of any anomalies in their surrounding area. They can carry & use various tools around the Dark City, while performing repairs & mainteinance with the Seekers. With these possibilities they are the edge of the troops in Abyss. Notable Members King Sonata One of the founders, older brother to Havoc, current Master of the Abyss, developer of the Mantas. Uses Light Engineer suit. Havoc Sonata One of the founders, younger brother to King, one of the Council. Has an Alpha class Symbiote. Vile Murde aka. The Demon One of the founders, refused a place in the Council, strongest Symbiote in the Abyss, leader of the Shredders. Has an Predator class Symbiote. Everfree One of the founders, one of the Council, leader of the Typhoons. Uses a light sahuagin suit. Grey Revenant One of the founders, one of the Council, leader of the Titans. Uses Heavy Assault suit. Adam Dracoja aka. The Dragon One of the council, researcher that developed artficially grown gills, now mainly used in re-breathers, and few other notable experiments. Has an Hunter class Symbiote. James Wolfe aka. Green Wolf One of the Council, one of the Titans, gave his A.I to be used in the defenses of the city. Uses Heavy Assault suit. Rick Frost aka. Scorpion One of the Council, founder & leader of the Silencers. Uses Mesh Infiltrator suit. Copper knight One of the founders, one of the Council, strongest suit user of the Abyss. Uses Medium Command suit. Category:Factions Category:Suits Category:Abyss